Father: Our Family
by nekocchi
Summary: Ayahnya menjadikannya pion untuk keberhasilan klan Uchiha. Tapi benarkah ayahnya tidak menyayanginya sebagaimana ayah yang lainnya? /"Kenapa Tou-san lebih menyayangi Nii-chan daripada aku?" /"Nii-chan sakit, Sasu-kun."/ Ita's family concern


"Itachi!"

Itachi memutar tubuhnya menghadap kepala klan Uchiha, salah satu klan paling berpengaruh di Konoha, yang juga adalah ayahnya. Dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi ia menatap Fugaku—ayahnya—dengan bosan. Ia sudah tahu apa yang hendak diucapkan oleh ayahnya. Malah ia hapal betul semua kata-kata ayahnya.

"Sudah kubilang jangan bergaul dengan _Shinobi_ dari Kiri itu, Itachi! Juga jangan terlibat dengan Akatsuki! Dan jangan coba-coba berpikiran untuk bergabung dengan mereka!" Fugaku mengeraskan suaranya, pertanda bahwa ia serius dengan larangannya. Ia memang selalu serius terhadap hal apa pun yang menyangkut anak sulungnya itu.

Itachi memutar bola matanya bosan. "Iya, _Tou_-_san_." Tanpa memedulikan apa pun lagi ia beranjak melanjutkan langkahnya menuju kamarnya di lantai dua.

Setelah bayang Itachi menghilang, Fugaku kembali memusatkan perhatiannya pada gulungan-gulungan laporan dari anak buahnya di Kesatuan Polisi Militer Konoha. Sebagai seseorang yang merangkap menjadi kepala keluarga, kepala klan juga kepala pemimpin membuatnya terlampau sibuk untuk sekadar memerhatikan serta mengatur pergaulan anak-anaknya.

"Aku pulang!"

Fugaku mendelik pada anak bungsunya yang berumur 7 tahun itu. "Jangan berisik, Sasuke."

Sasuke menggembungkan kedua pipinya dan mengangguk pelan. Sambil menunduk, ia berjalan melewati ayahnya dan menuju kamarnya dalam diam.

Di kediaman Uchiha ini tak ada siapa pun yang berani melawan Fugaku. Tak ada.

**.**

**.**

**Father: Our Family**

**Disclaimer © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Semi-canon**. **AR**. **Multichap**. **Uchiha family's story** **:)**

* * *

><p>"<em>I just wish I could understand my father<em>."

~Michael Jackson~

**.**

**.**

Itachi bergelung di ranjangnya, mencoba untuk melepas lelah sejenak—yang tidak berhasil sama sekali—tepat saat adiknya mengintip dari kisi-kisi pintu kamarnya yang terbuka sedikit. "Sedang apa kau, _Otouto_-_chan_?"

Sasuke menghambur masuk begitu Itachi menyadari kehadirannya. Langkah kaki kecilnya berderap teratur di lantai kayu yang berderit pelan. "_Nii_-_chan_!"

Itachi jatuh dengan punggung menubruk kasur padahal ia baru saja bangun untuk duduk saat Sasuke menerjangnya. "Hey. Hati-hati, Sasuke."

Sasuke menjauhkan diri dari kakaknya sambil memamerkan cengiran terlebarnya. "Ayo latihan! _Nii_-_chan_ sudah berjanji mau mengajariku melempar _shuriken_!"

Itachi tersenyum tipis. "Kau tidak lihat _Nii_-_chan_ baru pulang dari misi? Aku lelah sekali," ujarnya sembari merapikan ikatan rambut panjangnya. "Kau sudah makan siang?"

Sasuke menggeleng sampai-sampai rambutnya ikut berayun.

"Kalau begitu kita makan siang bersama," ajak Itachi. Ia bangkit berdiri dan menggandeng tangan mungil Sasuke tapi adiknya bergeming di tempat.

"Ada _Tou_-_san_," pungkas Sasuke. Bibirnya ia manyunkan sedemikian rupa sehingga Itachi terkikik geli melihatnya. "_Tou_-_san_ menyebalkan."

"_Tou_-_san_ kan tidak akan memakanmu,_ Baka_. Ayo." Itachi menyeret Sasuke yang berwajah semakin masam.

"Aku tidak menyukai _Tou_-_san_."

Itachi hanya tertawa pelan. "Kata siapa kau harus menyukai _Tou_-_san_? Memangnya kau mau menikahinya, hm?"

Sasuke mendengus. Ia meracau tidak jelas sehingga harus digendong oleh Itachi keluar dari ruangan itu. Lagi-lagi Itachi hanya dapat tertawa melihat tingkahnya yang menggemaskan untuk anak seusianya.

**###**

Uchiha Itachi baru saja dipromosikan menjadi ketua Anbu sebulan setelah ia berumur 13 tahun. Sesuatu yang saat mencengangkan bagi pasukan Anbu lainnya. Namun, tentu saja semua itu sepadan dengan prestasi dan kejeniusannya.

Di usianya yang ketujuh, Itachi telah lulus dari akademi dan menjadi _genin_. Menguasai _Sharingan_—_Kekkei Genkai_ klan Uchiha—pada usia 8 tahun. Menjadi _chuunin_ pada usia 10 tahun. Dan jabatan ketua Anbu menambah deretan prestasinya yang kian membumbung tinggi. Pantaslah kalau semua _shinobi_ Konoha sangat takjub akan kecerdasan yang ia miliki—terutama dari klan Uchiha, pastinya.

"Aku pergi dulu, Kakashi." Itachi menepuk bahu salah satu bawahannya. Tak lupa menyunggingkan seulas senyum tipis.

Itachi melangkahkan kakinya menyusuri jalan setapak yang membawanya menuju kediaman Uchiha di sudut Konoha, daerah pinggiran. Wajahnya tak berekspresi—kontras sekali dengan senyuman yang diberikannya pada bawahannya. Menjadi seorang ketua Anbu membuatnya memiliki kuasa penuh atas bawahan-bawahannya, termasuk memerintahkan—secara tak langsung—bawahannya membayarkan dango yang dimakannya tadi. Tapi bukan berarti ia senang dan ikhlas menjalani semua ini. Tak pernah sekalipun terlintas dalam benaknya untuk bergabung menjadi salah satu anggota Anbu—apalagi menjadi ketua. Semuanya tak lain dan tak bukan adalah perintah dari ayahnya, Uchiha Fugaku, atas dasar sebuah rencana kudeta yang tak pernah disetujui olehnya. Tapi apalah dayanya, ia hanya seorang Uchiha Itachi yang dari kecil sampai sekarang berada di bawah kuasa sang ayah.

Itachi masih ingat betul peristiwa 9 tahun lalu. Peristiwa yang menyisakan trauma mental yang sangat hebat padanya. Peristiwa yang membuatnya menjadi seseorang yang lebih mementingkan kepentingan dan kedamaian desa lebih dari apa pun juga. Yah, Perang Dunia Shinobi ketiga inilah yang menyebabkan semuanya. Dan demi Konoha, ia akan melawan Fugaku kali ini. Sudah cukup baginya diperalat oleh ayahnya. Cukup sampai di sini.

"_Nii_-_chan_ kenapa tidak masuk?"

Itachi tersentak dari lamunannya, menyadari bahwa dirinya tengah berdiri mematung tepat di depan pintu rumahnya yang terbuka dan Sasuke yang menatapinya dengan bingung. Ia menghela napas dan melangkah masuk dengan mendorong tubuh mungil Sasuke.

"Agh, _Nii_-_chan_!" protes Sasuke yang kalah kuat dengan Itachi.

Lagi-lagi Itachi hanya dapat tertawa melihat tingkah menggemaskan adik semata wayangnya itu. "Jadi, kenapa kau berdiri di sini tadi?" Ia duduk di lantai dan melepas alas kakinya.

"Aku menunggu_ Nii_-_chan_ pulang!"

Itachi menelengkan kepalanya. "Untuk apa?" tanyanya.

"Berlatih melempar _shuriken_! Jangan bilang _Nii_-_chan_ lupa, ih!" Sasuke mengerucutkan bibirnya. Dahinya berkerut dan menampakkan dua lipatan kecil.

"Oh, ya? Wah, aku lupa sama sekali," ucap Itachi dengan tampang tak bersalah. Ia lupa bahwa ia telah berjanji pada Sasuke akan mengajari adiknya melempar _shuriken_. Terakhir kali ia mengajari Sasuke, pahanya menjadi sasaran _shuriken_ itu.

"_Nii_-_chan_!" Kali ini Sasuke benar-benar kesal. Pipinya menggembung dua kali lipat dari biasanya.

"Sasuke," panggil Itachi.

"Huh?"

Itachi melambaikan sebelah tangannya agar Sasuke mendekat. Ketika adiknya meringsek maju, ia menyentil dahi Sasuke yang bebas dari poni. "Maaf ya, Sasuke. Hari ini aku ada kencan dengan Kisame dan Shisui."

Sasuke meringis kesakitan. "Masa berkencan dengan makhluk biru itu? Lagipula berkencan kok bertiga? Dan... kencan itu apa, sih?"

Itachi tak dapat membendung tawanya lagi. Sedetik kemudian tawanya pecah dan ia bergulung di lantai. "Haha!" Jarang-jarang ia dapat tertawa sebebas ini. Untung saja Fugaku sedang tidak berada di rumah. Bisa-bisa dirinya digantung terbalik dan diumpankan pada buaya.

"_Nii_-_chan_ sinting!" Sasuke berlari masuk ke dalam rumah. Naas, ia terjatuh mencium lantai akibat terjegal oleh kakinya sendiri. Tak ayal tawa Itachi bertambah buas dan liar melihat kejadian sial yang menimpa Sasuke. Itachi mengantuk-antukkan dahi ke lantai sementara Sasuke mulai menangis.

Mikoto datang tepat saat tangis Sasuke mengencang. Ia menasihati anak sulungnya dan menggendong anak bungsunya yang mulai meraung-raung.

Itachi menyeka air mata dari sudut matanya dan berusaha duduk tegak. Setelah mengatur napasnya, ia kembali memasang wajah _stoic_ khas Uchiha. "Apa yang kaulakukan di situ?" Tak ada yang menjawab. Itachi membetulkan kaosnya yang menampilkan bagian perutnya. "Kisame," panggilnya.

"Baa!" Yang dipanggil mendadak saja muncul dari balik pintu. Makhluk kecil berwarna biru muda itu tertawa lebar antara senang dan mengejek.

"Jadi... bagaimana?"

Kisame menyeringai. "Yagura... maksudku Mizukage-_sama_ sudah mengatur semuanya. Bagaimana dengan Shisui?"

Itachi tersenyum. "Dia menunggu di kedai dango. Aku ganti baju dulu. Kau duluan saja." Kisame mengangguk kemudian pergi meninggalkan Itachi.

Itachi merenggangkan otot-ototnya. Setelah merasa nyaman, ia bangkit dan beranjak menuju kamarnya. Buru-buru ia mengganti seragam Anbu-nya dengan kaos hitam yang biasa dipakainya dan celana pendek hitam. Ia merapikan kerah tinggi kaosnya dan mengikat ulang rambut panjangnya. Setelah selesai, ia keluar dan turun menuju dapur. Dilihatnya Mikoto sedang memangku Sasuke yang bermata sembab akibat menangis.

"Kau mau ke mana, Ita-_kun_?" tanya Mikoto.

"Bertemu dengan teman," jawab Itachi singkat.

"Jangan pulang terlalu larut, ini sudah hampir malam."

Itachi mengangguk. Ia mendekati Sasuke yang masih menampakkan tampang sebal padanya. "_Nii_-_chan_ pergi dulu, _Otouto_-_chan_." Dengan penuh kasih ia mengusap-usap kepala Sasuke. Senyum tulus tertoreh di bibirnya.

Sasuke hanya mengangguk melihat kepergian Itachi. Dalam hati ia berharap agar kakaknya membelikan permen karamel untuknya sebagai saat dia pulang nanti. Toh, itu memang kebiasaan Itachi jika sudah mengerjainya.

Tapi jika Fugaku sampai tahu kalau Sasuke memakan permen sebelum makan malam, bisa-bisa Sasuke dihukum.

**###**

"Hati-hati, Kisame."

Kisame memberikan cengiran lebar pada Itachi dan juga Shisui. "Yo!" Ia berlari-lari kecil sebelum melesat melompati atap-atap rumah Konoha dengan cepat, meninggalkan dua temannya duduk bersantai di kedai dango tempat mereka berkumpul tadi.

Hampir 3 jam lebih mereka bertiga habiskan dengan pembicaraan rahasia. Walaupun sebenarnya ini adalah rahasia klan Uchiha serta rahasia dari para petinggi Konoha, Itachi tidak dapat melaksanakan semuanya tanpa Shisui dan Kisame. Shisui memberikan informasi rahasia lain yang disembunyikan para anggota klan Uchiha dari Itachi sementara Kisame adalah jembatan penghubung antara Itachi dan Mizukage keempat yang disinyalir sebagai otak dari Akatsuki.

Itachi telah merencanakan semuanya sesuai yang diperintahkan para petinggi Konoha dan yang dibutuhkannya adalah bantuan yang dapat menyertainya dalam rencana ini. Kalau saja ayahnya tidak merencanakan kudeta terhadap Konoha dan memintanya menjadi mata-mata untuk klan-nya, sudah pasti ia akan hidup lebih damai. Itachi menyadari bahwa kudeta ini hanya akan menyebabkan peperangan, yang mana hanya akan membawa banyak penderitaan. Dalam hal ini ia lebih memihak desanya. Memihak Konoha.

Meskipun waktunya belum tiba, Itachi sudah menyiapkan segala sesuatunya. Bahkan ia telah memutuskan akan bernaung di mana setelah semuanya selesai. Dan ia akan membawa serta Shisui dan juga Sasuke bersamanya.

"Kautahu...," Shisui menyela lamunan Itachi, "Fugaku-_jisan_ akhir-akhir ini sering bertanya mengenaimu jika kau tak ikut rapat."

Itachi melahap sisa dango-nya. "Tentang informasi nanti aku ya—"

"Bukan mengenai hal itu," potong Shisui. "Dia menanyakan kesehatanmu."

Itachi mengalihkan pandangannya ke luar kedai, menatap para pejalan kaki yang semakin sedikit berlalu-lalang. "Aku baik-baik saja." Shisui mengangguk pertanda mengerti.

Itachi tidak baik-baik saja. Ia berbohong. Dari kecil staminanya memang lemah. Bahkan kalau ia tidak memfokuskan konsentrasinya, aliran _chakra_-nya tidak akan selancar ini. Tapi... apa peduli ayahnya mengenai kesehatannya? Ia tak mengerti.

"Wah, sudah jam segini. Lebih baik kita pulang sebelum ada yang mencurigai kita." Shisui mengeluarkan beberapa uang koin ratusan _ryo_ dan menaruhnya tepat di samping piring yang hanya berisi tusuk lidi dango. "_Sayonara_!"

Shisui melesat pergi meninggalkan Itachi yang masih duduk memikirkan kepedulian ayahnya terhadap kesehatannya. Sewaktu Sasuke belum lahir, ia memang sedikit dimanja oleh Fugaku. Tapi bukan karena hadirnya Sasuke sehingga Itachi tidak dimanja lagi. Toh, Sasuke diperlakukan sama oleh Fugaku. Apa yang sebenarnya dipikirkan Fugaku tentangnya selama ini selain hanya sebagai boneka ataupun bidak catur untuk mempermudah rencana klan Uchiha yang telah lama dipendam ini? Entahlah, ia benar-benar tidak tahu.

Daripada semakin pusing memikirkannya—ditambah ia memang tak mengerti—Itachi memutuskan untuk mengikuti saran Shisui saja untuk segera pulang. Sengaja mereka tak pulang bersama-sama untuk menghindari kecurigaan Uchiha lainnya kendatipun semuanya tahu bahwa mereka berdua adalah teman akrab. Shisui sama sekali tidak dikaitkan oleh misi yang diembannya.

Itachi berharap Fugaku telah tidur saat ia pulang nanti.

**###**

Harapan tinggal harapan.

Fugaku duduk dengan tegapnya di ruang tengah. Teko berisi teh hangat dan segelas cangkir menemani kesendiriannya. Ruang tengah terasa temaram hanya bercahayakan sebuah lilin yang pendarnya bergoyang pelan.

"Kau sudah pulang, Itachi?"

Itachi yang hendak melewati ruang itu menuju tangga terpaksa membatalkan niatnya untuk bersekutu dengan ranjangnya. "Hn."

"Kemarilah."

Itachi berjalan tanpa suara. Biasanya pada jam—kira-kira—sepuluh seperti ini Sasuke pasti sudah tidur—dengan ditemani oleh Mikoto. Adik kecilnya itu masih harus menuntut ilmu di akademi besok pagi dan ia tak ingin membuat keributan walau sekecil apa pun. Ia mengambil tempat di samping Fugaku dan duduk bersila.

"Kau menemui siapa?" tanya Fugaku.

_Ah_,_ interogasi_, pikir Itachi. Ia mendengus sebelum menjawab, "Hanya beberapa teman."

"Oh."

_Huh_?_ Hanya itu_? Itachi bingung seketika. Biasanya ayahnya akan bertanya macam-macam dimulai dari siapa temannya, apa yang dibicarakan dan apa saja yang ia lakukan. Mengingat dirinya tengah dibebankan misi sebagai mata-mata dan harus menjaga informasi mengenai klan-nya serapat mungkin—yang ironisnya telah ia bocorkan pada pihak Konoha.

"Bagaimana harimu?" Fugaku menyeruput tehnya pelan sambil menatap Itachi dengan lembut, tatapan seorang ayah pada umumnya kepada anaknya.

Itachi bertemu pandang dengan Fugaku dan ia buru-buru mengalihkan pandangannya, pura-pura mengamati nyala api lilin. "Baik, aku baik."

Fugaku menelusuri bayang Itachi sebisanya dengan penerangan yang ada. Ia memang lebih suka keadaan temaram seperti ini, lebih rileks. "Kau tampak lebih kurus."

Itachi mencoba menyembunyikan kegugupannya dengan tetap mengamati lekuk api yang menari di atas lilin. Dengan grogi ia menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal.

"Kau sudah makan?" tanya Fugaku.

Itachi mengangguk. "Sudah," jawabnya. Ia tetap tak mengalihkan pandangannya dari api kecil itu. Di dinding di hadapannya ia dapat melihat bayangannya dan bayangan Fugaku meliuk-liuk pelan, karena lilin itu diletakkan di atas meja bagian kanan sementara dirinya duduk berhadap-hadapan dengan Fugaku di sudut meja lainnya.

"Kau tak lupa dengan obatmu, bukan?"

Itachi menoleh pelan, dan sebelum mengangguk ia mengamati garis di bawah mata Fugaku semakin panjang saja serta keriput di sekitar mata yang bertambah. "Hn."

"Baguslah." Fugaku menuang teh ke dalam cangkirnya.

Setelah itu mereka berdua larut dalam diam. Hubungan ayah dan anak itu berbaur dalam kebisuan. Sementara anak yang satunya lagi berjinjit pelan menjauh dari ruang tengah setelah menguping pembicaraan.

"_Kaa_-_san_," panggilnya lirih pada wanita berambut hitam pekat yang menungguinya di sebuah kamar.

"Ada apa, Sasu-_kun_?" tanya ibunya.

Sasuke memanjat naik ke atas ranjangnya dan menarik selimut menutupi tubuhnya. "Tadi aku mendengar_ Tou_-_san_ dan_ Nii_-_chan_ sedang mengobrol di ruang tengah," infonya.

"Oh, ya? Bukannya Sasu-_kun_ tadi ke toilet, ya? Sasu-_kun_ menguping?"

Sasuke menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya yang terbenam di atas bantal. "Aku tak sengaja dengar, bukan menguping," bohongnya.

Mikoto terkekeh pelan kemudian berkata, "Ya sudah. Tidurlah."

Sasuke mengamati langit-langit kamarnya. Ia tidak bisa tidur karena pikirannya dipenuhi satu pertanyaan. "_Kaa_-_san_," panggilnya lagi.

"Hn?"

"Kenapa_ Tou_-_san_ lebih menyayangi_ Nii_-_chan_ daripada aku?"

Mikoto menatap Sasuke sejenak sebelum menjawab, "_Tou_-_san_ menyayangi kalian berdua sama besarnya, kok. Tapi..."

"Tapi...?" Sasuke menahan napasnya demi menanti kelanjutan jawaban dari ibunya.

"_Nii_-_chan_ sakit, _Sasu_-_kun_."

Sasuke membelalakkan matanya tak percaya. "_Nii_-_chan_ sakit apa?" Matanya berkaca-kaca akibat air mata yang mulai menggenangi kelopak matanya.

"Hanya sakit biasa. Makanya Sasu-_kun_ jangan menyusahkan _Nii_-_chan_, ya," hibur Mikoto sembari mengusap lelehan air mata di pipi tembemnya Sasuke.

"Kasihan _Nii_-_chan_." Sasuke mengusap kedua matanya dengan punggung tangan kecilnya itu. "Aku akan menjaga _Nii_-_chan_!"

Mikoto hanya dapat tersenyum melihat tekad Sasuke. Hatinya terenyuh mengetahui bahwa anak bungsunya begitu berjiwa besar. Awalnya ia mengira jika Sasuke cemburu mengetahui bahwa perhatian Fugaku pada Itachi itu lebih besar daripada pada Sasuke. Namun, ia salah. Sasuke benar-benar sangat menyayangi Itachi. Dan ia sangat menyayangi Sasuke dan juga Itachi.

Tapi tak seorang pun di rumah ini tahu apa yang dirasakan dan dipikirkan oleh Itachi. Setidaknya untuk malam ini biarkanlah keempat anggota keluarga ini merasakan sedikit kebenaran dan kenyataan dari perhatian keluarga.

Sesungguhnya kebersamaan sejenak seperti itu tak akan pernah abadi... tidak untuk sekarang.

*****tbc*****

**.**

**.**

**Lubang got** (?):

Hee-ho. Bukannya melunasi _fic multichapter_ lainnya malah bikin aksi bunuh diri dengan _fic multichapter_ baru. *cekek Itachi (?)* Sesuai judulnya, _fic_ ini akan jadi salah satu dari seri _fic_ dengan tema 'Ayah' dengan anaknya, tentunya. Dan ini memang aksi bunuh diri mengingat saya bukanlah orang beruntung yang mendapat cinta kasih seorang ayah. :'( *malah curcol* *ditembak*

Jadi di_ fic_ ini, saya merubah 'sedikit' isi dari _canon setting_-nya agar sesuai dengan tema di atas. Dan nantinya Itachi akan 'diselamatkan' oleh sang ayah. Kalau di _canon_ hubungannya kan Itachi dan Sasuke, yah. _Thats Brotherhood_, _in this fic it is Fatherhood_.

_Mind to review_, _minna_-_san_? :)


End file.
